


A Lightsaber of My Own

by KarGarage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: OC, Other, Padawon, Wrote this for an upcoming campaign, sw5e, thought I would post just for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarGarage/pseuds/KarGarage
Summary: We are on Thyferra in the middle of some blasted jungle about 40 degrees too hot for my liking. The screech of Force knows what radiating through the mossy trees and the croaking of frogs taking my focus on the matter at hand.





	A Lightsaber of My Own

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Star Wars 5e campaign I'm playing tomorrow. I thought I would post it here. If you like it great, if not then I'm sorry?

We are on Thyferra in the middle of some blasted jungle about 40 degrees too hot for my liking. The screech of Force knows what radiating through the mossy trees and the croaking of frogs taking my focus off the matter at hand. We had just landed in this clearing to stretch our legs before setting off on another couple day hyperspace jump to the Outer Rim. While I was being distracted Master Riley decided then to throw an over thick metal can at me. Hearing the sudden movement I switched into autopilot, whipping my body around and stretching out my hand towards the object. I strained against the object in midair and felt with the Force it slow, align up, and leap into my hand. A bead of sweat ran down my temple as I shakily let a breath out after all the exertion I just performed. 

I had only been training with Master Riley for a year, one of the first things he started teaching me was using Telekinetics with the Force. We had started with lifting small pebbles, then rocks, then blasters.

Apparently, we had moved on to throwing trash from the ship at my head.

“You’re getting better my little Padawon. Not only did I not instruct you to prepare yourself, but the object was moving! That’s great progress” he had a smile on his face that I took as pride as he turned back to the ship to continue searching for something.

“Really master? It took almost everything to do just that” I looked down at the ground and felt embarrassment creep into my head. I tried to shut it out but not before I continued “I’ve seen you stop blaster bolts in their place and seen you lift cruisers with no struggle. There’s nothing special about what I just-“

“You forget that I have been using the force since before you were born Ahiri. Very few are blessed to have a natural affinity with The Force” as he said this he seemed to find whatever he was looking for and turned back to me. “While I appreciate your compliments, maybe you should pay more attention to what you just grabbed” 

I looked down at the uncomfortable object in my hand. It was silver throughout, with black stripes encircling around the middle. Two points an inch in width extended from the top, ending in circular tops. A sudden realization hit me and I went to widen my stance. Holding the hilt in front of me with two hands I flicked the switch with my thumb up and heard the familiar sound of a kyber crystal screech as energy raced through it. A blue blade sprung from the hilt, the glow emanating into the hazy Jungle, casting the clearing they were in into a blue shade.

“Master what-“ Master Riley held a hand up, the sign for me to shut up. This motion was quickly enacted by him after I got us almost arrested by an Imperial search party that had come to search our ship very early on in our adventures.

“A Jedi asks the Force first, only after should you ask another” I bit down some frustration, my mother was never the patient type and that had rubbed off on me. This was not the first time I had heard this saying and it was tiring and annoying to hear at this point. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. The only thing remaining was the Mantra :

There is no emotion, there is peace,  
There is no ignorance there is knowledge,  
There is no passion there is serenity,  
There is no chaos there is harmony,  
There is no death there is only the force. 

I started to tug at nothingness until I felt a snag and pulled the thread towards me. It felt like trying to drag a crate three times your size, and soon I felt the familiar sliver of heat enter my body. The world around me started to fade, and the sounds of the jungle deafened until I felt alone with myself. Somewhere I heard Master Riley’s praise.

“Good, good. Now ask” I scrunched my eyes and pushed against the fullness in my head Where did Master find this Lightsaber? I felt the presence surround the blade, my fingers trembling but firmly keeping hold to the large grip. Images started to filter into my memory. I saw a man stretch the hilt I was now holding into the hands of a child around the same age as me. I saw the child ignite the blade and swish it around with glee. 

I then saw the blade race to the child’s left shoulder as a blaster bolt made contact, careening it into enemy lines. The child was now at least two years older than her (Making him 15). and he was standing next to the man who gifted him this blade as they faced a line of battle droids. 

She then saw the child, now a young man places the hilt in a wooden chest. A smirk was on his face as if he was saying goodbye to an old friend. He then closed the top. 

I gasped out of my trance, the world assaulting my senses once more. I shook my head to clear my mind to be in the present. 

“What did the Force say?” asked Master Riley in a knowing voice.

“This was your blade when you were a Padawan and an Apprentice” understanding dawning on me. He smiled and bowed his head to me 

“Just how it used to be my Masters before it was mine, it is now yours. Take good care of it, not only may it save your life, it may one day be your apprentices” he looked up at me and said teasingly continued “And I hope when that day comes you can see the same face I’m seeing right now”

I realized that my face had a wicked grin of anticipation. I quickly evened it, but the excitement still held in my stomach. My lightsaber, I felt like I was finally becoming the Jedi I saw in my head. I flipped the switch and heard the scream of kyber fade and I hooked the blade proudly on my belt.

“Thank you Master”

“Don’t thank me yet, you are still trying to FORCE the Force. I have told you many times that you must allow it to flow through you, like when you pulled the lightsaber to you”

“I can only do that because of instinct Master, but getting the Force to listen to me when I want it is almost impossible”

“We need you to learn the delicacies of wielding the Force my you Padawon” He held his hand out once more before I could open my mouth again.  
“Come, we shall go meditate some more” 

I grumbled as I followed. I hate meditating.


End file.
